


"You look happy."

by OutlawLord



Series: "I love you." [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanamaki Takahiro is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matsukawa Issei Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawLord/pseuds/OutlawLord
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been dating for a little under a week without telling any of their friends. They find out on their own. Somehow.***This is a prequel to "Malicious Lump in My Throat," but it can be read by itself.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: "I love you." [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	"You look happy."

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa are all walking home from practice. Oikawa hums under his breath as he skips childishly down the street. This is not unusual, considering he had just successfully convinced his precious Iwa-chan to buy him milk bread. What is unusual, however, is the small, private smile that Iwaizumi sports on his face right now. He looks, as unbelievable as it is, happy to buy, or, as he so often puts it, "waste money on," milk bread for Oikawa. Matsukawa and Hanamaki stare suspiciously at the setter-spiker duo.

As they walk, Hanamaki slows down purposefully, pulling Matsukawa back with him, too. The other two don't even seem to notice, too caught up in their own perfect little bubble of happiness. Iwaizumi is walking suspiciously close to Oikawa, and they're looking at each other with stars in their eyes, and then, get this, looking away bashfully. Hanamaki mimes gagging, and Matsukawa heaves with silent laughter.

Matsukawa whips out his phone camera, and Hanamaki nods his head wildly, mouthing, "Good idea!" They record a small video, zooming in on the hands that occasionally brush against each other, and their smiling faces when they pass under a streetlight.

Matsukawa quickly creates a new group chat of all the members of Aoba Johsai minus the captain and vice captain. He sends the video and captions it, "okay someone explain what the hell this is."

Kunimi: are they not dating?

Hanamaki: um well not as of a few weeks ago?? anyway ur answers not spicy enough, anyone else wanna try?

Kyoutani: witch cursed Iwaizumi-san to fall in love with the first person he sees and it was Oikawa

Hanamaki: thats what im talking abt!!! anyone else?!?!

Yahaba: still cant get over how mad dog rlly just dropped honorifics for our TEAM CAPTAIN but whatevs

Yahaba: i say that one of oikawa-sans psycho-fans is a sniper and shes got a gun trained on iwaizumi-sans head and if he stops touching oikawa-san for ten secs he'll die

Kindaichi: wow senpai thats rlly dark

Kunimi: i like it

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asks curiously when Hanamaki and Matsukawa both snort at the same time. He walks backwards, and Iwaizumi immediately grabs on to Oikawa's sleeve to help him navigate. The other two just exchange a look and swallow their laughter.

"We made a group chat without you guys," Hanamaki says casually, and Matsukawa hits his arm

"It was supposed to be a secret, idiot," he hisses, and Hanamaki simply shrugs, unbothered.

Oikawa frowns and complains about them excluding their "amazing, loving, caring captain and vice-captain," though it fades almost immediately when they finally arrive at the local bakery. The shop actually closes at around five, but the family's matriarch has made a habit of keeping the shop open specifically for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who have been going to the same shop since they were seven.

They stay there for several minutes, conversation with the storekeeper flowing easily after being acquainted for so long. The kind old lady asks after their volleyball club as she packs Oikawa his bread. They laugh and joke happily before finally going their separate ways.

Matsukawa checks his phone only to see the new group chat filled with wild theories ranging from Iwaizumi having lost a bet to Oikawa and having to act like he's in love with him for a week, to Oikawa finding aliens and getting new brainwashing technology from them, using it on Iwaizumi as a test run. He finds himself unable to hold back a violent snort that jolts through his entire body, and when Hanamaki looks at him with concern, he mouths to him, "Check the group chat." He does, and he heaves with silent laughter. Iwaizumi glares suspiciously at them, while Oikawa simply pouts at being left out of something again.

"I feel like I'm being made fun of," Oikawa mumbles. "I can feel it in my bones." Iwaizumi can't hold back a little snort, and pats his best friend on the back in fake sympathy.

"Poor baby," the spiker says, and Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch attentively as Oikawa's face turns beet red. They smile at each other.

Hanamaki: yall dumb theyre obvi dating

Kunimi: U SAID THATS TOO BORING AND DOESNT COUNT AS AN ANSWER

Kindaichi: pop off kunimi

Kindaichi: never seen him use cap before nice job hanamaki-senpai

Hanamaki: eyy u know how it is, im just too good

Yahaba: what made u change ur mind abt them dating??

Matsukawa: well you see, we were tryna just eat our bread, when iwa-chan called oikawa "baby" as a joke and then oikawa just... spontaneously combusted???? so thats a thing

Matsukawa: also theyve been so off recently and it just kinda feels like they are

Watari: umm so is there a plan? for like, how to use this information

Hanamaki: YES

Hanamaki: tease them tomorrow during practice. iwaizumi wont like it but oikawa prolly wants everyone to know anyways so he'll crack easily

Watari: uh, maybe we shouldn't try to get our ace, our VICE CAPTAIN WHO COULD GIVE US MORE PUSHUPS intentionally riled up?? just a thought

Kyoutani: this entire thing is dumb

Kyoutani: i'm not participating

Yahaba: u just dont want ur precious iWaIzUmI sEnPaI to be mad at u

Hanamaki: tea

"Alright, I'll see you at practice tomorrow, bye!" Oikawa calls, happily walking away with Iwaizumi, leaving Matsukawa and Hanamaki alone. The pair snicker to themselves as they walk home.

Hanamaki whispers, as if Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still with them, "So how're we going to get them to admit that they're dating? Good ol' fashion non-stop teasing? Subliminal messaging? Getting to practice early and hanging up a 'You're Gay' banner and saying, 'We know you're gay and that's okay'?"

Matsukawa laughs, exasperated but fond. "You're an idiot. What if we just, I don't know, asked them?"

Hanamaki sighs overdramatically, muttering, "So anticlimactic, where's your sense of wonder? Of pizzazz? Where's the drama, the ugly crying, the melt-your-ice-cold-heart lovey-dovey sappy gross stuff?"

"Channel nine, now go home, this is your street," Matsukawa deadpanned, shoving Hanamaki to the side. The other boy grumbled before screaming good night. Matsukawa responded in the same way, a carefree smile on his face.

The next morning, they are the first ones in the gym, beginning to set up the equipment. The gym doors open, and Oikawa's voice calls out, "Good morning, weirdos!" There's a second pair of footsteps, and they turn around to see Iwaizumi walking past Oikawa to get to the storage room.

Hanamaki, completely unprompted, suddenly declares very loudly to Oikawa, "You know, you and Iwaizumi would make a really cute couple, don't you think?"

The setter's face becomes completely red, and his eyes go wide. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about," he says, way too nervous to not know what Hanamaki is talking about.

"Oh, you know," Matsukawa joins in. "Just talking about how you'd be the ultimate power couple of the Miyagi Prefecture if you were together. But you guys totally aren't, you're straight, I get it."

Oikawa had stars in his eyes the moment Matsukawa said "power couple," and he and Hanamaki know they have Oikawa. Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi intensely, and Iwaizumi glares at the other two before sighing.

"How'd you know," the vice-captain huffs, somehow managing to push a cart of volleyballs exasperatedly.

"Know what?" Hanamaki asks innocently. Matsukawa gives Iwaizumi big innocent puppy eyes. Iwaizumi snarls, and Oikawa giggles.

"That we're dating," Iwaizumi forces out after a long silence.

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE DATING?"

Everyone quickly whips around to find that the rest of the volleyball club is standing right outside the gym doors. They all have varying levels of shock, from Kunimi's complete apathy to Watari's hilarious wide-eyed expression.

Oikawa sighs overdramatically, and says, "I suppose my secrets have been thrust into the light. Alas, I am in a romantic relationship with my dear Iwa-chan!" He punctuates the end of his sentence by hugging Iwaizumi's arm close to his body, as if proving a point. Iwaizumi sighs in exasperation, but he makes no move to pull away. In fact, Matsukawa notes, Iwaizumi seems to lean in a little to the touch. He's blushing a little as well, and he can't help but find their relationship adorable.

Whenever someone isn't on the court practicing, they're yelling at Oikawa and Iwaizumi about how they are the perfect pair. The coach catches on soon enough and yells at everyone to focus on their form, but they can all tell that their coach finds the teasing at least somewhat amusing. Iwaizumi scowls, but he positively melts at the blissful expression on Oikawa's face every time they're reminded by their teammates that they're dating.

Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki walk home together as always. Oikawa and Hanamaki are conversing excitedly about some new show, and Matsukawa and Iwaizumi hang back a little, not knowing at all what the other two are going on about.

"You look happy," Matsukawa finally says, after a long, comfortable silence. The effect is instant; Iwaizumi whips his head dramatically to face Matsukawa, and stares at his friend with wide eyes.

"What?" Iwaizumi says, voice almost a whisper.

"You look happy," Matsukawa repeats slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. "Whenever Oikawa smiles, you kind of... glow. I'm really, really glad you guys found each other."

Iwaizumi whips his head forward again, and stares first at the ground in front of his feet, then up ahead, where Oikawa chatters excitedly with Hanamaki. The setter's eyes are bright, and he is smiling luminously. Iwaizumi can't fight the smile pulling at his lips.

"He makes me happy," Iwaizumi finally whispers, blushing fiercely at the admission.

"Good," Matsukawa promptly responds. "You make him happy, too."

"You really think so?"

Matsukawa looks then, to where the other two are now standing, waving frantically and yelling at them to hurry up. Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi and his smile grows impossibly bigger. "I know so," he reassures Iwaizumi, squeezing his arm lightly, before jogging to catch up with the others. Iwaizumi also jogs, and Oikawa naturally reaches for the boy's arm right as he approaches him. Their faces are radiant, and Matsukawa shares a knowing look with Hanamaki.

"My dearest Iwaizumi!" Hanamaki cries, swooning into Matsukawa's arms, "How I love you so! Your very presence in my life brightens my day!"

"Oh beautiful Oikawa," Matsukawa responds in kind, "You are my sun! How could I have ever lived without you by my side?"

"Shut up or you'll never see the light of day again."

"Of course, O beautiful shining ace!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
